


Bad timing for 47

by Heather_adams



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_adams/pseuds/Heather_adams
Summary: 47 is sent to Morocco to eliminate Strandberg and General Zaydan. However, she runs into problems with the security guards and soldiers.





	Bad timing for 47

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I'm using a female Agent 47. I'm using Kara as her name

Diana Burnwood stood in the ICA headquarters waiting for Agent 47 to arrive. A few minutes, Agent 47 arrived wearing her usual attire: a white button down shirt, a red tie, a black jacket, black pants and black boots. Her brown hair was put in a ponytail and her silverballers were in their holsters.

"You called me." Came 47's reply.

Diana just looked at 47 for a few moments. "I have a mission for you. You are going to Marrakesh, Morocco. You need to eliminate Claus Hugo Strandberg and Reza Zaydan."

"I understand." Came 47's soft but firm voice.

"You can kill them using any method." Diana said, giving 47 the files about her mission.

"Thanks Diana." 47 muttered. 47 walked away and left ICA headquarters to go to Morocco.

A couple days later, 47 stood behind the protesters looking at the Swedish consulate where Strandberg was hiding. 47 wondered how she could get inside the building but she went back to the market to look for items she could use as weapons.

47 started walking around the backstreets around the Swedish consulate. She found a Moroccan officer walking around by himself. 47 grinned slightly as she threw a brick at the back of the man's head, knocking him out. She took his clothes and they fit her perfectly. 47 noticed the Moroccan officer's clothes hugged her body and showed off her figure.

She walked past the two Moroccan guards into the underground bunker. The guards didn't even try to stop her but they looked at her with lust. She walked around the underground bunker until she entered the parking garage with more soldiers.

47 walked past the soldiers and headed for the entrance of the Swedish consulate. The Moroccan soldiers were staring at her body and whistling at her. She entered the stairway and walked up the stairs and found a guard near the stairs. She knocked him out and left his unconscious body in the stairwell to the underground garage and took his assault rifle with her.

47 changed into the janitor disguise and went back for the hammer she used to knock the Moroccan soldier out when a security guard walked down the stairs from the upper level. The security guard looked at 47 and looked at her body. "Follow me." The security guard said, walking away to an empty storage room with 47 following him.

"What's your name?" Asked the security guard.

"Kara." Replied 47 quietly.

—

Kara and the security guard stood in front of the wall and the security guard pushed her against the wall. Kara looked at the man as he started kissing her hard. The man's tongue was wrestling against hers for dominance and control. The man's tongue won control of her mouth and his tongue began exploring her mouth. The man pulled away leaving behind a string of saliva that ended up on Kara's chin.

The security guard began undoing the buttons on Kara's shirt. The janitor shirt fell to the ground, revealing Kara's pink push up bra and her average sized breasts. The security guard then slid Kara's pants off her body, revealing her purple lace panties.

The security guard grinned as he started kissing her roughly again and Kara found herself kissing the security guard back. The security guard's hand was touching her belly and traveling down until slipping underneath her panties. The security guard's fingers started to rub her womanhood softly at first before picking up speed.

Kara moaned softly into the man's mouth as he rubbed her womanhood. The security guard's fingers then slipped inside her warm womanhood and began thrusting slightly. Kara continued to moan softly into the man's mouth. Kara noticed how her body was reacting to the pleasure since her nipples were becoming hard and her womanhood was getting wet.

The man continued to thrust his fingers into Kara's womanhood until he pulled his fingers out of her womanhood and stopped kissing her. The security guard lifted his fingers to Kara's mouth and she willingly took them in. Kara started sucking on the man's fingers which were covered in her juices as the man looked down her body and noticed her wet panties.

"Oh, look you are wet! You are such a naughty girl." The man said, as Kara sucked on his fingers. The security guard pulled his fingers out of Kara's mouth and dragged his wet fingers down her body. The man undid Kara's bra clasp and pulled it over her head, making Kara's small but cute breasts bounce. Kara pulled off her panties and tossed it with the rest of her clothes.

Kara got down on her knees and began messing with the security guard's pants. The man's erect cock popped out and Kara looked at it. Kara got closer to the man's cock and she open her mouth and her tongue touched the man's hard cock. Kara took the man's hard cock into her mouth and she closed her mouth around his hard cock.

"Your mouth is really warm." The man said, looking down at the girl who was sucking him off. Kara looked up at the man as she sucked his cock and she moaned quietly. The man pulled his cock out of Kara's mouth and rubbed it along her face before shoving it back in her mouth.

Kara started sucking on the man's cock faster and faster. The only noise in the room was the guys groans and the wet sounds coming from Kara's mouth. The security guard picked up Kara and placed her on a nearby table and put her on her back. Kara hissed slightly from the feeling of cold metal on her bare skin. Kara could feel the man's hard cock against her lips, waiting to be let in.

Kara opened her mouth and the man's cock went in happily. Kara began sucking on the man's erect cock as he thrust in slowly and then faster. Kara could feel the man's cock slide into her throat and she could feel her throat expand and contract each time he thrust into her mouth. "Mwhmmm." Kara moaned softly as the man continued to thrust into her mouth. The man grinned as he heard Kara's muffled moans and the hot sound his cock made in her mouth. Kara could feel the man's hand caressing her thighs, legs, belly, and arms.

Kara moaned softly as the man began playing with her soft breasts. The man's finger made small circles around her hard nipples before playfully teasing her nipples. The man then began began squeezing Kara's small and soft breasts. "Your breasts are so soft." The man said, as he squeezed her breasts while his other hand was playing with Kara's wet womanhood.

Kara moaned softly as the man took advantage of her body. The man's hand left her wet womanhood and felt his hand hold her throat. Kara moaned softly as the man's hands wrapped around her neck as he thrust into her mouth. Suddenly the man stopped thrust and shoved his cock all the way in Kara's mouth. Kara had tears forming around her eyes as the man was choking her. The man's grip tightened on her throat as he suddenly groaned and cummed inside her throat. Kara swallowed the man's cum and he pulled out of her mouth and cummed on her body, her face, and her hair.

Kara was gulping for air since she couldn't breathe and some of the man's cum got into her eye. "You took that pretty well." The security guard said, grinning at her.

"That was pretty good." Kara said, sitting up and trying to get the cum out of her eye.

"Yeah. Don't get comfortable since I'm not done with you. It's going to get interesting in a moment." The security guard said, walking her so he was between her legs. The tip of the man's cock was touching her womanhood. "I need some men to come to the storage room." He said, into his radio.

"Wait, I'm not ready." Kara said, looking at the security guard.

The security guard looked at her for a few moments. "So you are a virgin? This is going to be fun." The security guard said, as he thrust hard into Kara's womanhood. Kara cried out and hissed from the pain from the man's hard cock being inside her.

The man started thrusting slowly at first before picking up speed as he thrust into Kara's tight womanhood. Kara moaned softly and quietly as the man abused her womanhood. Kara's small breasts bounced each time the man thrust into her and Kara found herself wrapping her legs around him as he fucked her.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the metal door and several security guards entered the room. The other security guards understood the situation after looking at the two for a couple moments and they began removing their clothing. The security guard picked her up and held her in place as another security guard inserted his hard cock into her tight ass.

Kara whimpered slightly as both security guards thrust into her body. Kara put her arms around the man's neck and started kissing him. She moaned and whimpered into the man's mouth as they thrust inside her. The man's tongue was wrestling against hers as he battled for dominance of her mouth. The man's tongue won and he began exploring her mouth. The other security guard continued to thrust into her ass and his hands began to caress her soft breasts and play with her hard nipples. Kara moaned into the security guard's mouth as they took advantage of her body.

The two security guards began to thrust faster into her, making Kara cry into the man's mouth. Suddenly, both men thrust hard into her body and cummed inside her ass and the other cummed into her womanhood. The security guards pulled out of her body and left her on the table, breathing hard. "You guys can use her however you want since this is her new home." The 1st security guard said, looking at Kara. "We hope to get you pregnant."

Kara didn't resist as she was rolled on to her side and three security guards approached her. She willingly accepted the hard cocks that entered her body. She moaned softly, even though it was muffled by the cock in her mouth, as the three men thrust into her mouth, ass, and womanhood.

Kara lost track of time as the security guards took time using her body to relieve themselves and she passed out without realizing it. The security guards continued to use Kara's unconscious body as they pleased.

—

The next morning, 47 woke up suddenly and looked around. She had been sleeping on the cold metal table with her legs spread apart. Her body was aching from last night. She got up and looked at the mirror.

She looked awful since she was covered in bruises and dried cum. She had her virgin blood, cum and her juices staining her inner thighs. She realized that she had sex with all of the security guards from this Swedish consulate. "I really hope they didn't get me pregnant." 47 muttered, as she put on the Moroccan soldier disguise back on.

47 found Strandberg just outside of the room she was in. He was talking to someone on the phone so he didn't notice her. 47 looked around to make sure no one was looking before pushing him over the railing down to the 1st floor.

A woman screamed when Strandberg's body hit the ground and a man went to check it out. A few moments later, a security guard came to check it out. 47 quickly retreated back to the underground garage and made her way past the Moroccan soldiers and went to the abandoned school.

Strandberg was killed. Now it's time to kill General Zaydan.


End file.
